YogDiscovery
What is YogDiscovery? YogDiscovery is the Yogscast's way of encouraging their creators to showcase fantastic indie games that they love so that everyone benefits. How Does it Work? Much like an affiliate link, their creators receive a small share of the revenue generated by the measurable increase in sales generated by their coverage. This will often run for a brief period of time after the video has gone live. So for example if a game had an extra 10,000 sales in the week after their video, they would see a small percentage of those extra sales. Ideally viewers will be encouraged to purchase through the Humble Store rather than Steam, as developers receive a better margin and 10% of revenue goes to charity. Why? Their entertainers earn a livelihood from advertising directly based on how many views they get. This motivates them to create content around games that are popular - e.g. Minecraft or Garry’s Mod. YogDiscovery allows them to partially negate the financial risk from playing games that aren’t guaranteed views and be more genuine about playing the games they want to play. This also allows smaller companies - who lack the big marketing budgets that the larger publishers have - to reach larger audiences without any risk or loss of earnings. Why Can't You Play These Games Anyway? It’s entirely up to their creators what games they play - and they do play games they love that aren’t part of YogDiscovery and will continue to do so. YogDiscovery is a great way for them to support developers and for developers to support them. Having additional budget also allows them to make better videos in every sense. They wouldn’t normally be able to ride around on tanks or fly quadcopters. They can spend more time and energy at every stage - from custom builds, artwork and special effects to using better quality cameras and microphones. Does This Mean the Yogscast is For Sale? The golden rule is that they only play games that they enjoy. At the end of the day, they can’t feign enthusiasm around a product or event that they don’t themselves possess excitement for. People watch their videos because they're having fun, and if a game isn't fun, it's immediately obvious to their audience, which defeats the point of everything we're doing. Why Can't You Just Use a Referral Code? People watch their videos through many devices and locations - from Xbox to Android or on our website for example. Many people cannot click a link or choose to go directly to their platform or retailer of choice. How Will This Change Yogscast Content? They hope that YogDiscovery brings more variety on their channels while also providing a way for their viewers to discover great games. They're still committed to providing informative and funny Minecraft content and will continue to do so for the foreseeable future. They love their audience and have always tried to be as transparent as possible in regards to paid placement in their videos. This obviously isn’t always the case across the rest of YouTube but they hope that YogDiscovery will go some way towards convincing others that there are better ways to act. Why is YogDiscovery Great For Everyone? * Developers get eyes on their game and the attention that could help it snowball into a big hit - allowing them to be able to fund development of more great games. * Audiences win by discovering new games to play and being able to enjoy great entertainers making them laugh. If they purchase through Humble rather than Steam, they are also contributing to charity. * Their entertainers get to create the videos they want to make, have the opportunity to go above and beyond and be rewarded for their efforts, and form strong and lasting relationships with their audience and developers. "Thanks for taking the time to read this and we hope you will help us spread the word around these great games!" - Turpster, (Reddit). YogDiscovery Games *Space Engineers Category:Yogscast